Develop a statewide high blood pressure (HBP) control coordinating council. Assess baseline information of high blood pressure and patient awareness and control levels. Prepare a plan to interpret, implement, monitor, and evaluate the HBP program. Collect baseline information describing morbidity/mortality patterns in stroke and hypertension related heart disease. Conduct an inventory of resources within the state which can be brought to bear on hypertension control. Conduct a follow-up evaluation.